Working The Cage
by B4R70N
Summary: Eliza had every intention of making a move on Brian Gamble when they were put on punishment together. But now she isn't sure who made the first move.
1. Chapter 1

Eliza Brandt had been working with Brian Gamble for the last three years, and his charming smile, sad eyes, and smooth voice made her knees weak. And it had been a year since Officer Beaumont had requested a transfer to a new precinct leaving not just their precinct , but also Brian behind.

Brian was kind, a bit of a bad boy, and a little unorthodox and high strung she'd admit. But he had this kindness to him that never seemed to match the way he presented himself to the S.W.A.T. memebers. He would cook "food" whenever he felt like it. She took him up on a breakfast offer once. That was a horrible mistake, he was a great shot, but a horrendous cook. And what ever he made was almost inedable. He knew it but would still catch whoever was gullable enough to try what he made.

They had made Capt. Fuller's shit list, and in turn had to move everything in the "cage" to another room for remodeling. Brian wasn't pleased with the aspect of moving dozens of weapons of various heights, and weights, and making sure everything was accounted for with no A.C. that was working. It was going to be either hell or heaven.

Things started off easy, starting from that back and wheeling boxes down the corredor, to a room at the end of the hall. The sounds of foot falls and ringing phones faded as night descended upon the city. Leaving them virtually alone.

"Can we take a break Brian?" Eliza's voice was hushed like she was afraid to break the silence of the large "cage".

"Sure. We've been at this long enough." they had both worked up a sweat by this point, and had removed their uniform shirts. Brian's white under shirt clung to his chest and stomach in a way that made Eliza bite her lip. His tattoo adding just a the right ammount of bad boy for her. He took a seat on the edge of an old desk, and patted the spot beside him for her to join him. Taking a long swig from his water bottle.

"You know, I didn't think you would make it this far. The first day you came in dressed like a hooker, I thought _This chick will never make it here_. _It's ike sending a rabbit to the wolves. _But you pulled through Liz. You're a good cop."

"Thanks Brian,"she took the seat next to him, delibratly allowing her thigh to touch his seeing if he would move away. He didn't. And her next sentence rushed through her lips before her brain could even catch up to her tounge.

"I have always had the biggest crush on you." Only it came out rushed and jumbled like, Ihavealwayshadthebiggestcrus honyou. Her cheeks turned red as she closed her eyes and turned her face away from him as she mentally kicked herself.

"What? Why are you saying this now?"

_ Here goes nothing..._

"I was happy when Fuller put us down here together, on a double with no one around. I sorta had every intention of making a move on you. But now I just feel like an idiot so just forget that this conversation ever happened." Silence," Oh God, Brian please say someth-." Her sentence was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss.

He had caught her off guard, and she instinctivly pulled away, leaning to far to the side. Brian's fast reflexs prevented her from falling off the desk and he pulled her closer to him. Her confusion was written on her face as she looked into his decptivly sad eyes, a playful smirk gracing his perfect lips.

"Liz, I'm not going to hurt you. You said you planned on making a mov-"

She kissed him this time. Cutting his sentence short with a soft kiss. She could feel him smile into the kiss. His tounge pressed gently against her bottom lip and she parted her lips, using her tounge to invite his into the warmth of her mouth. He had tangeled one hand into her red hair, creating a delicous pressure on her scalp, as his other hand slid up her leg tugging her shirt free of her pants.

Breaking their kiss and his hold in her hair, he stood. Holding her freed shirt at the waist gauging her response. She didn't move his hands or try to stop him, just looked at him with her doe eyes, and biting her lip. Eliza placed her hands over his, moving his hands under her shirt and over the soft skin of her stomach.

"Touch me Brian." She whispered into his ear, as she opened her legs, and pulled him closer to her. His course hands ran over her stomach and around to her back, lifting her shirt as she slid his hands higher.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza pulled away from him and raise her arms as he tugged the shirt over her. Brian's hungry gaze swept over her, and she blushed moving to cover her cover her flimsy white bra.

"Don't," He grabbed her hands moving them to her sides and holding them there, a hungry grin gracing his lips," Seeing you like this is perfect, so vulnerable...so willing." He raised her hand to his lips, kissing the palm of her hand, and her pulse point while sliding his free hand around her bottom and pulling her closer to him.

His kiss lit a liquid fire between her legs, as his hands slipped into her hair and he pressed his body to hers. She pushed him back gently, for the first time seeing him look adorably confused with his hands still in her hair.

"It's not fair, you still have your shirt on." She ginned wickedly, leaning forward for another kiss. Brian drew this kiss out, making it long, and gentle before pulling away and tugging his own shirt over his head.

His dog tags jingled on their chain as they fell back onto his damp skin. The florescent lights reflecting off the small specks of sweat that had gathered in the heat. Eliza licked her lips, longing to have that lean damp body pressed against hers. She looked him in the eyes, his gaze drifting down to where her bra still remained. She smiled as she slid her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. Allowing the fabric to slowly slide down her arms, watching his hungry gaze take in every inch of flesh it touched. She covered her chest with one arm before allowing the fabric to fall to the concrete floor.

"Now **that's** not fair, I do believe my chest is fully exposed." His sexy, playful smirk had returned. He stepped closer to her again, pushing the bulge in his pants right against the tender spot in hers, causing a pulsing ache. He hands slid slowly up her waist, stopping were her arm that still gave some modesty. He took her hand and pulled her arm away, placing it over his dog tags, and drinking in the sight of her half naked body.

Brian's hands slid over her breast, cupping each as his thumbs ran circles around her nipples. She closed her eyes, and mumbled her approval as chills traveled down her spine. He pulled her body closer to his, her erect nipples pressed to his skin, and the bulge in his pants grew firmer as he slowly pushed against her crotch. Hitting the right spot like he it would drive her crazy.

"Mmmmmm, Brian. I want to feel you inside me." She made a feeble attempt to push him away, he was teasing and making her want him more and he knew it. He laughed as he kissed her.

"I didn't think you'd be so gun hoe about this. I'm a little surprised." He said while stepping back from her and unfastening his belt.

"Hold on cowboy, I want to do it." She enjoyed the mild shock on his face as she reached out and pulled him by the belt towards her. Her delicate fingers, moving slowly, as she undid his pants, pulling them down to expose his boxers.

She slid her hand into his boxers wrapping her slender fingers around his hard member and stroking slowly. Watching his face as he ran his fingers through his hair, his head tilting back as a moan escaped his lips.

"Ah fuck...Liz, stop." He hissed. Her pace was teasingly slow and he looked at her with a hunger in his eyes she hadn't seen before as she removed her hand. He pulled her up by her arms setting her feet on the floor. His hands undid her pants, and he turned her around as he slid her pants and underwear down her rear. The pressure of his hand between her shoulders forced her to bend forward, exposing her to him in a way that made her shift...


	3. Chapter 3

He course hands rolled down her back easeing the tension in her muscles. As he slowly made his way down her spine, stopping then his hands cupped her bottom. The warmth of his breath on her neck made her shiver despite the heat as he nibbled playfully on her ear. She became lost in the sensaion of his lips nipping, and sucking, and kissing there way down her neck. The need between her thighs growing as she felt his erction pressing against her backside.

Brian's hand ran gracfully over her side, cupping the mound of plush red curls, that had grown amp from his touch. A moan escaped Eliza's lips as his fingers slid further between her thighs, caressing her hard nub.

"Brian," His name spilled from her lips on a moan as he pushed two fingers into her warm center. Slowly teasing her, enjoying the sounds that escaped her full lips. He puled her to him, holding her firmly pressed to him, warpping his free arm around her chest and taking a hard bead between his fingers and twirling it gently.

"Oh Christ, Brian...shit!" She gasped and pushed into him, wiggiling gainst his erection as his fingers danced between her thighs and her orgasim shook her. He pulled his hand away, and turned her so she sat, legs spread wide, panting from her release, skin glistening in the overhead lights. He glazed eyes rose to meet his lust laidend eyes as he bought his fingers to his mouth and sucked he juice from them. Moving towards her and pulling her face to his in a deep kiss.

Tasting herself on his tounge ignited the fire or lust inside her, as she pushed his boxers down his round ass, finally freeing his member. She tugged gently, pulling him close enough to line up with her entrance.

Brian knew now thhat hse was dead serious about this. No matter how slow he went, how vunerable she became, she didn't stop him. Just pushed him for more. He Kissed her before placing his hands on her ass, and buring himself deep inside her. Feeling her gasp against his lips.

"GAMBLE, WHERE ARE YOU MAN?!" The shout made them both panic. Seperateing quickly, as the hall illuminated from the auto lights on the S.W.A.T. floor.

"GAMBLE." The voice called again, Eliza's hands were saking, _Fuck, if we get caught we're both fired. Shit who is that? Is it Jim? Or is it T.J.? Shit! Where's my bra? _She grew frantic as the sound of foot falls aproached where they were. Brian, gathered her bra and shirt from next to the desk, as he pulled his shirt back over his head. Kissing her cheek before he left her alone.

"Hey Street. What are you doing here so late?" Eliza sighed in relief as she pulled her shirt back over her head, and straightend her appreance. Aside from a flush she looked almost like nothing had happened. _Oh God, what would Jim have thought if he walked in on us like that?_ Their conversation was just audible as she straind to listen.

"Came to see how Fuller's bitch was doing is all."

"Come on dude, you know I fucking hate him. And this "clean for remodeling" thing is bullshit. He just wants me off S.W.A.T. He's waiting for a reason to shit can me. I just-"

"Now you sound paranoid." Jim chuckled, "By the way, you're fly's down. You might want to fix that before you go back in to Liz, she might get the wrong idea sugar."

"Fuck you dude. You know you want me." Brian's voice dripped sarcasim, as Jim whistled. Jim's voice dropped and Eliza had to move closer to the oor to hear what was beeing said.

"So, Brian...Have you made you're move yet?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Fuck. _He knew he couldn't lie to Street. They'd been friends for far to long, and he knew him better than any other person. But he knew that Liz could hear everything they said. If he knew her, and he did, she would have moved closer to the door by now. He grabbed Street's arm and pulled him further from the door, edging him out.

"Come on Street. Don't do this to me now man." Brian's voice had dropped to a low whisper, and Liz had to strain to hear his next words, moving so close to the door she thought Jim would see her. But even as close as she was she couldn't hear what they were discussing. All she knew was that it was about her. And Street knew _something._

"Holy Shit, you di-"

"Shhhhhhhhh," Brian hissed," I don't want her to know. Now fucking leave." He was pushing Street towards the exit. Looking back to see if Liz had gotten nosy enough to poke her head out. Thankfully she hadn't.

"You owe me details man. Guess you win, huh?" That was the last thing Street said before Brian shut the door on him. _Loud mouth fucker._

"So, you gonna tell me what that was about?" The look on her face and the way her arms were crossed said she meant business. Brian had seen that look and stance a hundred times before when he watched her interrogate suspects. That hard nosed cop look.

He sighed, what could he do now? He was metaphorically fucked, and wishing it was literal. But he knew he was bagged. She could read him almost as well as Street..._almost._ He could either tell her the truth, a bet he had made with Street about making a serious move, or tell her about telling Street he'd make a move, just leaving out the bet bit. He let out a loud sigh. Lie number two would work for now.

"That was Street," He said scratching the back of his head, not quite looking her in the eye. Then he swallowed hard. "He wanted to know if I had made my move on you yet..." He trailed off. He couldn't really lie to her. Not after working with her for so long.

"And what did you tell Jim?" She cocked an eyebrow skeptically, he knew she over heard the conversation. And it made him shift uncomfortably. _Bagged._

"You already know, so why are you asking? Fuck, we made a bet that-" He didn't get the rest out before her anger exploded

"A bet? You made a bet about me. God damn it! I knew this didn't make sense. For fuck's sake Gamble." Gamble, that's how he knew she was really pissed, she called everyone by their first name unless she was really angry with them. His stomach twisted like he had just been punched. This wasn't good, all he could do was listen.

"So you made a fucking bet with Street, what about? That you could get into my pants tonight? That it wouldn't be too hard? That was it wasn't it, why else would you be so fucking silent." Her face was flushed with rage, and she was getting closer to him. And he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even defend himself. She was within a foot, telling him to say something, _anything,_ to say she was wrong. Then she shoved him.

Brian stumbled back a foot. Surprised by the force or her shove, she was still ripping into him, when he grabbed her arms and pinned her against the S.W.A.T. truck.

"Jesus Christ Eliza. Shut up and listen." She looked like a deer caught in head lights, doe eyed, still and quiet." The bet was that I wouldn't make a serious move on you tonight. Street's way of lighting a fire under my ass. You weren't suppose to know, I wasn't going to try to fuck you tonight, that just happened. Well, that almost happened." He smiled, looking her in the eyes the whole, time watching her face soften, and the color begin to fade. But he didn't let her go, just continued to hold her pushed against the truck, rubbing his thumbs against her arm.

Silence filled the garage, that auto lights in the cage had clicked off from being empty of movement for so long.

"I should go," Liz's words felt heavy and foreign as they left her lips. And Brian looked briefly sad but he released her none the less. And she walked down the hall, head down to collect her things as quickly as possible. Even though she thought that he was telling the truth, it still hurt that he had to make a bet. And she felt like an idiot for believing that he would go for her of his own accord. Brian had his head leaned against the S.W.A.T. truck when she returned. Seeming to be thinking.

"I'm leaving now," She felt so uncomfortable," I'll figure out something to tell Fuller why it wasn't finished on Monday. Umm, have a good weekend I guess." She trailed off, half guilty, have angered. What she really wanted to do was take him home and fuck him senseless all weekend. But after her explosive anger towards him she felt like that was the last thing she should do.

"So that's it huh?" Brian turned to face her, guilt written on his face." The bet wasn't to get in your pants I swear it." He was moving closer to her, her hand was already on the door." Let me walk you to your car at least. It can be dangerous here a night."

She agreed reluctantly, still feeling awkward. Within an hour she had gone from being almost completely naked with him inside her, to not knowing if she wanted him to touch her again. If only her body and brain would agree, then she could go home to her vibrator and just rethink what had happened before Jim showed up.

"Was it just you and Jim?" Her question caught Brian off guard, he expected silence across the parking lot.

"Er, yeah. Just between the two of us. It wasn't a precinct wide thing if that's what you're thinking. He was just trying to get me to make my move on you." _And things went further_, he thought to himself. He felt his cock stir at the recall of her fingers wrapped around it stroking. He let out a release of air, thrusting his hands into his pockets when they reached her car.

"Well, good night Brian." She kissed him gently, just catching the corner of his mouth. She slid into her car, and started the engine, pulling away as Brian turned to head back inside. She pulled over, fishing inside her purse for her cell. _Fuck it, now or never._

Brian's phone vibrated just as he turned off the garage light, grabbing his jacket and ready to head home himself. He figured it was Street as he flipped the phone open. It was Eliza.

"_Meet me at my place, 30 min?"_

_ "See you there." _His fingers couldn't move fast enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliza flitted across her apartment cleaning what she could as fast as she could. Putting the contents of the sink haphazardly into the dishwasher, wiping down the island and counter as quick as possible. As she she shoved the last of her dirty clothes under the bed she heard a knock on her door.

She inhaled deeply, heart racing in a nervous anxiety. She checked herself in the mirror and adjusted her hair. She was flushed, and excited, and scared all at once. She really liked him, but she didn't trust him. She didn't trust anyone. Trust is where things get painful. She walked to the door, and reached for the doorknob. Stopping to look at a photo that hung on her wall with the rest of her family, _maybe this should go?_ She hesitated reaching for it. _No, if it freaks him out he can just leave. Plain and simple._

"Eliza?" The knock was lighter this time, hesitant.

She pulled the door open, gesturing him to come in. He smiled slyly, and entered taking in the surroundings. He expected something a bit more plain and _cop-like,_ bland of something. But her apartment looked more like it was clipped from a magazine.

She looked uneazy, she_ felt _uneazy. First they nearly got it on at the precinct, now he was standing in her living room taking everything in.

"Want something to drink? Water, wine, juice, whiskey..." She trailed off. It had been ages since she'd had a man back at her apartment. And it had never been a coworker. She decided that was it, she had finally gone off her rocker.

"Whiskey is fine." He was consumed with the thought of making love to her on every conceivable surface. The kitchen counters, the couch, the floor, the dinning table. The table under the pictures, her back pressed against them, knocking them off the wall. He could already hear her moaning when he noticed someone familiar in one of the older photos.

"So why do you have a picture of Fuller?" He didn't have to ask he already made the connection. It was a wedding day photo. He was younger and actually looked happy. And the women he was with looked a lot like Eliza.

She appeared at his side, two glasses with whiskey and ice, handing one to him. Taking a sip of her own before answering.

"He's my step father, that's him and my mother when they got married, I was about 14. He's the reason I became a cop. But I would appreciate if you would keep that between us. Neither I or Fuller want anyone to know that we're related, even if it's just marriage. You're not going to freak are you?"

Brian simply nodded his head, lifting the glass to his lips and savoring the harsh taste and delicious burn before looking at Liz. She was looking at him with uncertainty, he placed his glass down and gently tugged hers out of her hand, placing it next to his.

"I don't care if you're related to Fuller. All I want is you. Naked. Right now." He pulled her by the waist to him, pushing his body into hers as he leaned her against the table and kissed her. Not hard like at the precinct but tender and slow. Savoring the taste of her. And searching her mouth with his tounge, all whiskey and heat. He tugged her shirt over her head, not wanting to go slow after what had happened earlier. He wanted her now. And she just helped, lifting her arms to allow him to tug the shirt off. He kissed her again as she undid her own pants, pulling them and her panties down in one swift motion, pushing him back to step out of them and kick them aside.

He lifted her onto the table, feeling his member harden as her hands slid over the fabric pulling at his belt and undoing his pants. He pulled his jacket off, dropping in the pile with her clothes, and pulled his shirt over his head in one swift motion. Her hands slid over his chest, and abs before pulling at his pants and underwear, her nails lightly grazing over the skin of his hips. He was fully erect now and anxious to feel her warmth envelop him as he entered her. He roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge, tangling his hands in her red hair and kissing her more urgently. She placed on hand on his hard member and tugged him closer to her slick opening.

His kisses set fire to her body, and she ached to feel more of him. To feel his flesh grow damp against hers. To feel him inside her. He untangled one hand and removed her hand from his member. He kissed her deeply before pulling her face away from his, the lust in his eyes burning into hers, as he slowly slid his member over her opening, up to her hardened nub, and back down. Making her squirm with delight at the sensation.

"Please Brian, stop teasing." Her eyes begged, and he gave in. He pushed swiftly into her, watching her close her eyes and her mouth drop open as a small cry escaped her lips. He pulled her back to him and kissed her, grabbing her hips from both sides and controlling how much movement she was allowed as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, begging for him to go deeper.

He pushed into her faster and harder and deeper. Edged on by the soft cried of pleasure that slipped from her mouth and into his, or against his neck as she pulled him closer, her nails digging into the flesh on his back. She slid on hand around her waist, pulling her as close as possible as his pace quickened and their bodies gathered a light layer of moisture.

"Oh Christ, Brian!" She cried out as he felt her tighten around his member, her body bucking against his. Her nails dug deeper into his flesh as his climax hit him strong and hard, holding her body tight against his. His forehead resting in the curve of her neck. Both panting from their exertions.

He pulled away from her, kissing her wherever his lips could touch as she leaned back against the framed photos. He hair was sticking to her forehead in spots, and he felt a slight sting in his shoulder blades from where her nails had dug in. He sat on the arm of the couch, scooping up his shirt and wiping at his face with it. Placing it in this lap as he studied her beauty. A slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she looked at him and brushed her damp bangs from her face. She whipped her hand across her face and slid off the edge of the table, picking up her shirt and pulling it back over her head.

She sighed looking at Brian," Wow... I mean...that was...Jesus, I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe we just did." Her smile was undeniable as she looked him over. Her eyes roaming over his partly covered form. If only he hadn't picked up that shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian's gaze traveled over Eliza's body. The mound of red curls between her legs just visible under the edge of the shirt. _At least she's a natural redhead...yep, still the same old asshole._ Normally with any other girl this would be where he got dressed, kissed them goodbye and wouldn't bother to call. He hadn't been in a relationship since Allison_. Maybe Street was right? Maybe I was falling again._ He let out a sigh, drinking in her body. Watching as she made her away across the living room and to her bedroom.

He picked up his boxers and tugged them on. Following her to her bedroom, another magazine cut out, except the crumpled clothes just peeking out from under the bedskirt. Like she was reading his mind Eliza kicked them under the bed and they disappeared from view entirely. Brian stood in the doorway just watching her, running his thumb over his bottom lip as if thinking.

Eliza could feel his gaze on her. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't as if he was required to stay, he could leave. If he wanted to. He looked her up and down, drinking in the sight of her before walking towards her. She was beginning to pull back the comforter on her bed when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Breathing in the scent of her hair before kissing her head.

"You can leave...if you want to that is." She could feel his arousal pushing against her rear.

"What, and have to take care of this myself?" He pushed himself closer to her. Making sure she could feel every inch of his arousal on her exposed backside." I'm ready for round two, how about you?"

She smiled playfully as she turned to face him," Are you sure you can handle another go?" She kissed him teasingly, laughing at his feigned look of sadness. Brian smiled into her kiss as he lifted her onto the bed lying her down. He hands slid up her shirt and he wished she had never bothered to put the thing back on.

Eliza was woken by the ringing of her phone, followed by the sharp beep of her answering machine. She rolled over and buried her face into her pillow wishing to go back to her delicious sex dream about Brian Gamble. _God it seemed so real._ She rolled over again, this time coming face to face with a sleeping Brian. She stopped breathing. Everything that had happened the night before came flooding back into her mind. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh God..."

"Hey Liz, it's dad. I take it you forgot about our breakfast plans and over slept. I ordered to go and I'm on my way to your place now. I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Hopefully you're awa-"

"Dad, hey. Yeah I did over sleep. I'm sorry." Panic mode had been activated. She pulled a pajama shirt out of her bureau and almost sprinted to the living room collecting Brians clothes. Listening to her step father drone on about little things. She threw Brian's clothes at him, and he stirred, stretching before sitting up, confusion on his face.

"So Liz listen I want to talk to you about Gamble." She stared at Brain mouthing you need to go. As her breathing pretty much stopped.

"What about Brian, did he do something wrong?"

"No, no...well, I hate the punk and you know that. I just need to talk to you about some rumors going around the precinct. Nothing major, just need to touch base that's all," he chuckled into the phone," I'll be at your place in twenty. See you then Honey." *_Click*_

Eliza was in full panic mode now. If he was on his way to her place then it had to be mildly important, or nagging at him. And if Brian was still here when he arrived all Hell would break lose."Brian, I'm sorry to do this to you like this but you need to leave. My dad- Fuller, is on his way over and he'll be here in twenty and if you're here we're both fucked." Brian smiled, a relaxed slightly tired smile as he pulled his shirt over his head and got out of bed to put the rest of his clothes on.

She was pulling clean clothes out of the bureau, rushing and panicking all at once. Until Brians strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his hard body. Her body stiffened as she looked at him in the mirror. He released her, putting his hands up in a "my bad" gesture while stepping away. She watched him walk into the living room and plop on the couch as he put his boots back on, admiring the way his body moved. Turning away as soon as he looked up.

He stood up with a yawn,"So I guess I'll be going." It seemed more like a question than a statement, and all Liz could do was shake her head and watch him leave. The door closing with a soft thud. Finally she could breathe and think about what had happened. The way Brian was with her last night wasn't Brian Gamble. He was a novel guy, someone from one of her mushy romances. In reality, in front of everyone they had ever worked with, he was an egotistical hot head with an itchy trigger finger he was all to willing to squeeze. She sat on the edge of her bed and let out a quiet drawn out "fuck" while falling back into her blankets. She could smell him all over the bed.

The heavy hand of Capt. Thomas Fuller struck the door three times as he balanced the tray of coffee in one hand. He picked up the bag of food just as Eliza opened the door. She looked so much like her mom it still amazed him.

"Hi dad." Liz smiled pulling the door open and taking the coffees from his hand while giving him a quick squeeze. She had moved into a great neighborhood and used her mothers trust fund to live comfortably. And he laughed a little every time he saw her apartment and it's _Better Homes and __Gardens_-esque appeal. He noticed the two glasses on the side table first thing.

"So I see you had company last night." He had that _you know your mother wouldn't approve _edge to his voice and she rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"It was just a friend, nothing serious." She started setting the table as he took off his light jacket, tossing it over the arm of the couch he bent to pick something up.

"Well whoever your friend was they left their wallet." Eliza sprinted to pull the wallet from his hands as he started opening it. Fear consuming her, he would have her transferred if he found out it was Brian. He wouldn't even hesitate he hated him that much.

Fuller had a look of surprise on his face with a half smile. "Last thing I need you doing is running background checks on my friends. You wanted to talk about Brian?" She returned to the table, feeling suddenly heavy under the stare of her step father.

She adored him, he was the reason she had become a cop. He loved her and had loved her mother. And he was the only father figure she had ever known. He was the one who had delivered the news of her fathers death when she was 9, he held her mother as her whole world fell apart and Eliza's grandmother said she told her this would happen. She knew then that he had always loved her mother even after watching her marry his best friend. It had been two years since her mothers death and he still wore his wedding band.

"Yeah..." He wouldn't look her in the eye as he slouched into a chair and removed containers from the bag," Word got to my ear that Gamble is planning on making a move on you. Something about Street and him making a bet. Please tell me you don't have a thing for him. Your poor mother would roll over in her grave."

"Why on earth would I have a thing for Brian Gamble," she spoke to her scrambled eggs rather than to Fuller. "I mean, he's not my type you know?" She was being dodgy, and if he questioned her further he'd figure it out. Thankfully her pursued no more from her.

"Just be careful around him. He's a punk, always has been. How he made S.W.A.T. I'll never understand. He'll be off once he fucks up though." He spoke uncharacteristically plain for such a simple conversation. And she almost felt obligated to defend Brian somehow. But how could she when the more she thought about him the more she realized she didn't actually know him.


	7. Chapter 7

The clunk of the cue ball striking the others was a welcomed sound as Brian set his beer on a small table. He hadn't seen or heard from Eliza since that morning and was looking for a way to drown out the thoughts. He had never been, what was essentially pushed out of an apartment by any women, they usually begged him to stay. But she had rushed him out all because her dad was coming over. He could beat Fuller for interrupting.

He was lost in the thought of this and didn't notice when Street pulled up a chair next to him. Deliberately hitting hit leg to get his attention.

"Don't think to hard Brian. I can smell the plastic burning." Jim flashed a friendly smile, and Brian knew he was about to get asked a question he didn't want to answer.

"So did you get her?"

"No." He lied, he didn't want to admit just yet to Jim what had happened. He was still trying to get his mind to accept it. He played by the rules, he was romantic and all that crap. Not what she expected of him. And he spent the night instead of getting up in the middle of the night and leaving. But she ushered him out of the house before 9, what the fuck was up with that?

"You, my dear friend are a terrible liar." Jim took a swig from him beer, if there was anything he knew about Brian it was when he lied. He had just a slight edge to his voice that was never present during normal conversation. And leaning against the wall, pool stick in hand and sleeves pushed up to his elbows, Jim knew that something happened.

Brian moved to line up his shot, still not able to get Liz out of his mind. He knew as soon as he made contact with the ball that he had fucked it up and lost the game as he watched that black ball roll into the corner pocket. Jim's gaze felt like it was burning into Brian's back. If only he hadn't made that stupid bet.

"So how was she, as feisty as you'd hoped?" He was already racking the balls and signalling for more beers. The question hung between them like a thick smoke. Leaving Brian for once not knowing how to play this. He agreed to come out tonight as a way to get away from thinking about her. And why she had pushed him out, yeah with Fuller being her father it made sense to want him out. But she didn't even try to soften it. No good-bye kiss, not even a walk to the door. Just a mouthed you need to leave now, and a serious look in her eyes like she never wanted him there. Total 360.

"Well..." Brian began, deciding that Jim would get it out of him eventually when a flash of brilliant red hair at the door caught his attention. His eyes wandered her body, dressed in a short skirt, and a shirt that clung just right to her body and showed just enough cleavage. Her smile was wide and happy, as she entered with some short haired brunette. But it faltered as her eyes fell on Brian.

Jim's gaze followed Brian's to the door. Liz stood there dressed rather girly for a change next to a tall pretty brunette. As the waitress bought over their next round Jim ordered another for them. A silent way to invite them over. Maybe get the ball rolling for Brian, as he got his own ball rolling. Somehow the brunette seemed very familiar.

They accepted the drinks and reluctantly approached the pool table that Jim and Brian currently stood at. Brian shifted uneasily, giving Liz a casual nod even as his eyes traveled the length of her body. She couldn't help but smile, she promised herself it would be just the one night, but the sex was to good. And should the opportunity present itself again she would of course accept.

"Guys this is Lara. Lara, this is Jim and Brian." It didn't take long before Jim was hitting on Lara, nearly forgetting that Brian and Liz were next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz stood with her beer in hand watching Jim and Lara. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched them play each other. The gentle touch of a rough hand sliding along her arm, and Brian's warm breath on her neck followed by a soft graze of lips pulled her from her thoughts of Lara and Jim together.

"Can we talk outside?" It was a simple question but she was rooted to the spot as a flush of heat rose to her face. She felt one of many waves of shame come over her for having thrown him out so coldly that morning. But she didn't want to admit to that guilt, that weakness. As she looked at him and the softness that his face took on as he leaned in her, his lips grazing her cheek, her will to stay were she was failed. She allowed Brian to lead her out,placing her beer on the polished surface of the bar in passing.

The light spilled from the bar onto the darkened sidewalk. Brains hand had moved to Eliza's lower back and his thumb lightly danced across the exposed flesh there. The chill that ran up her spine felt delicious in the warm night air. She stopped walking, only to be met with the pressure of Brian's hand ushering her farther away from the bar.

They turned the corner, settling a few feet inside a small alleyway. The sound of drunken laughter, and loud music muffled by they bars brick wall. He pushed her gently against the wall, his hands coming to rest on either side of her as she looked at him. The smell of his cologne enveloped her, all masculine and spice, reminding her of the way her bed still smelt of him. His eyes flicked over her plunging neck line and slowly up to her lips as he bit his own, lust and aggression filling his blue/green eyes. She placed her hands on his waist, moving closer to him ready to kiss him but his hands on her shoulders halted her.

"Why did you toss me out like that this morning?"

"My dad-" Confusion plagued her features.

"I knew Fuller was coming. You could have actually told me, done something more..." His voice trialed off, he wasn't even sure why he cared. He hated Fuller, and Liz being Fuller's step daughter did change things drastically. But he still liked her, she was quickly becoming a drug to him. One night with her and he couldn't stop thinking about her. His body craved for more, and it took every ounce of self-control to stop her from kissing him.

Her hands dropped from his waist, and she frustratingly ran one through the curly length of her hair. The smell of chocolate greeted Brian and without meaning to he drew closer kissing her neck and in hailing the rich scent of her body lotion. He never noticed before that she smelled of chocolate, more specifically cocoa powder. It was becoming harder for him to refrain from pulling her skirt up and finding out if she had underwear on or not. His hand had just started it's journey up the smooth inviting flesh of her thigh moving inward when she stopped him.

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face, and her body was screaming for him to touch her. But she couldn't leave his question unanswered. If she did then she would never answer it honestly.

"This is just sex, right? I mean if it's more, if you want it to be, more then I do too. But if it's just sex then I think it should just stay at that. And the reason I kicked you out so hastily this morning was because I don't know what my dad would do if you of all people were there when he came in. Which reminds me, your wallet is in Lara's car. It must have fallen out of your pants." She looked down, seemingly staring at her hands, but looking past them at the bulge that graced the front of his cargo pants.

Brian sighed and leaned his forehead against the top of Liz's head," It didn't fall out of my pants. I dropped it on purpose."

"Why the hell would you do that?" The anger in her voice was matched by the sudden force she used to push Brian away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fuuuuuuck." Was all Brian managed to say as he ran a hand over his face. He stood away from Eliza kicking at a pebble on the pavement. This is not how he had planned things. For once he didn't know how to play this. How to play her. He just stood with a hand in his pocket and another scratching the back of his neck repeatedly thinking _FUCK!_

Everything about her stance emanated anger. Her arms folded across her chest, the glint in her eyes and her set stance. He couldn't figure out how to tell her.

In truth he didn't fully think about what would happen if Fuller found his wallet. This was him for Christ sake, he would do anything to get at Fuller. And once he found out that Liz was Fuller's step daughter and opportunity seemed to present itself, the biggest possible way for Brian to stick it to him. He felt like a dick, but he's Brian Gamble being a dick is sort of his forte.

"I'm waiting for your reason, and it better be a damn good one. Why the hell would you drop it knowing he was on the way over? For fucks sake Brian, why?" Tears threatened to slip from the corners of her eyes. And Brian felt a pang of guilt for using her to get at Fuller. He couldn't tell her the self-serving truth, but this was their second argument within a 24 hour period. It was getting old fast, and Brian figured part of the truth might salvage something. Otherwise Monday was going to be pretty fucking awkward.

"I wanted Fuller to know okay? It wasn't a fully thought out plan, and I felt like a complete jackass as soon as I shut your door. But you know Fuller and I hate each other and it was a chance for me to-"

"For you to what, rub in his face that you fucked his daughter? God you are a piece of work Brian Gamble. Sometimes I wonder if maybe he is right about you being a loose cannon and a bad influence on the S.W.A.T. team members." The hurt in her eyes made Brian's heart sink. He didn't mean for her to get hurt, but knowing what Fuller said about him had his blood boiling.

"He thinks _I_ am a bad influence? Ha, that's rich. He's probably itching for a reason to toss me off the squad."

"This isn't about the bullshit between you and him. This is about the bullshit that is sitting between me and you." She moved towards him, shoving him back with each step forward." I don't get it. For years you've treated me better than anyone else has, and last night you were like some douche out of a romance novel. And now back to being the locker room asshole. What the hell is the deal" His back hit the wall and Liz stopped shoving him, her arms dropping to her sides. She looked defeated and vulnerable, and Brian seized the opportunity.

Swiftly he grab her arms and spun her so she was the one standing against the wall. Looking at him with shock that almost masked the pain he had caused. He pushed his lips against her kissing her passionately, trying to convey his lust for her in that single moment. She wiggled and tugged her arm free.

Eliza's hand struck Brian with a loud crack and a force that made his head turn. His skin tingled as he ran his fingers lightly over the spot she had just smacked. His free hand still grasping her arm, a smirk graced his lips as he looked at her now rubbing his cheek.

"So I guess that means we aren't having sex tonight?"

"You're a pig. I knew you could be an asshole but I didn't think you could be this cruel." Eliza wretched her arm from his slackened grasp and hastily walked out of the alley. The soft jeers of drunk patrons greeting Brians ears as she headed away from him. He knew he didn't have to tell her the whole reason behind why, she was a great detective and had already figured it out after his first sentence. But as with all people, she was prone to human error when emotions were involved.

"She should have known better." Brian hissed to himself as he kicked an old garbage can, denting the weak metal. His wish for a few beers and pool with Jim had died the moment Liz had stepped into the bar and Brian saw her. He didn't even bother saying good- bye to him, if anything he'd assume he left with Liz or some other girl. He got on his motorcycle and just drove the nights air having seemed to grow heavy after that argument.

Liz dropped her keys and phone into the basket on the table as she kicked off her shoes, each one sliding in a different direction. She hated them anyways, they hurt her feet like hell and made her feel slightly off-balance. Heels were not her thing. As she walked into the kitchen she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair stood loose and curling past her shoulders, her make up light but noticeable, her shirt cut much lower than she would normally allow. And her skirt, short and loose with nothing underneath. She had done it all for him and in turn he made her feel like a complete idiot.

She thought that Brian's relationship with Allison could have been a fluke, and now despite trying so hard to see something worth seeing in him she was starting to think Fuller was right. Brian Gamble was a bad seed.

A bad seed she couldn't stop thinking about as she pulled a bottle of vodka from the freezer. She searched the fridge for something to mix and found a half full bottle of juice that was barely before the best by date. She filled a glass with the clear liquor and added just enough juice. She took a deep gulp before heading off to the bathroom and running the water. A long hot bath and a drink seemed in order for the time being, but she didn't think anything would get Brian or his naked body out of her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday seemed so long to Liz. She couldn't stop thinking about Brian and her pounding headache seemed to make the day even more unbearable. She had stripped the bed trying to rid the sheets of his smell, and her mind of the memories. Even after she had pulled the sheets from the dryer she would have sworn they still smelled like him.

She opened the windows and allowed the cool ocean air and the sound of beach goers to fill the apartment. Her "irish flu" letting up and she took a long look at her home, taking in the disarray still present from Friday night. She fell over the arm of the couch causing her stomach to somersault. They never finished the cage, she would be stuck with him tomorrow.

"I am such an idiot." She spoke out loud to the room. Wishing that her dad would take Brian, or her off the cage duty. Knowing full well that he wouldn't.

She woke up feeling as though she hadn't slept. Even after thoroughly cleaning her room and looking for anything of his and washing the bedding a second time, she could still smell him. Her dreams were interrupted by dreams or him, of his body against hers. The beep of her alarm seemed to come moments after falling asleep. And her stomach bunched in knots that made the thought of breakfast nauseating. She did her Monday routine, skipping breakfast and going to work early.

The precinct was nearly empty. The late shift waiting on the first to show up so they can start their days off. She went straight to the cage, scanning the break room as she passed, at least Brian didn't decide to show up. She opened the garage doors allowing the cool morning air in, the smell of diesel fuel and gun cleaner over powering her. She entered the cage and locked the door behind her, if Brian showed he had a key anyway. She shrugged off her heavy uniform shirt and went about packing what she could and labeling boxes, stacking them by the door.

The smell of coffee and Jim's chatter told her that it was 8:00 and she had already clocked two hours, her frustration allowing the time to pass quickly. She sat hidden behind a pile of already packed boxes packing away cleaning supplies. The sharp ring of the service bell pulled her from her thoughts abruptly. As she peered around the boxes she met Jim's gaze. He stood leaning on his arms, his head just poking inside the cage and a cup of coffee sat next to him.

"Good morning sweetheart." Jim smiled at her straightening and holding out the steaming styrofoam cup. "Black, lots of sugar." He gave the cup a slight jiggle the liquid sloshing inside. Liz approached him slowly, feeling like an animal being drawn from hiding. The warmth of the cup felt comforting as her hand closed around the base. Jim covered her small hand with his larger one, stopping her from being able to pull away. His deep caring eyes locking with hers.

"Give him one more chance Liz. He really does like you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"I know Fuller's your father, and what Brian did was wrong. I can't defend him on that, he's an asshole and everyone knows it."

"He wasn't suppose to tell anyone." Her face flushed pink with the anger that had settled in her stomach.

"He didn't. Before you started working here Fuller had a photo you and your mother on his desk. I guess I was the only one who noticed. Don't worry that secret is safe with me, and Brian."

Her anger subsided slightly as he released her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"If Brian shows up try to take it easy on him. He's been pretty down since Saturday."

"If?"

"He was out pretty late last night. Trying to get him mind off of you I think. But don't tell him I said that. He'd hate me." With that Jim walked away as Brian walked through the door looking as tired as Liz felt. Despite her anger Liz felt her stomach knot when she saw him. There was something about him that she couldn't help but be drawn to. She'd be damned if she admitted it though.

Brian glanced in her direction as he walked slowly towards the cage door. She looked away from him and pretended to shuffle through some papers on the desk. There was a jingle of keys in the lock as the door opened, followed by a deliberate thud as Brian pushed it shut. Liz looked up at him, swallowing a lump in her throat. His eyes wandered the length of her body before holding her gaze. She looked away and walked back to her stack of boxes.

Brian cleared his throat as he removed his jacket, the cage seemed hotter than the S.W.A.T. floor. He exaggerated every movement hell-bent on making as much noise as possible. Hoping that she would look at him again, feeling the now familiar pang of guilt when he saw the pain in her eyes. Pain he knew he had caused. He wanted so much to take that pain away, but how could he if she wouldn't look at him?

She ignored every sound he made, ignored his smell assaulting her senses. The sound of metal scraping the concrete floor met her ears as he dragged a chair to where she was kneeling. He plopped into the chair releasing an audible sigh like a child pinning for attention. Still she ignored him, boxing carefully separated ammunition. As she wrote another label Brian's knee nudged her elbow causing a crud black line across the box.

"God damn it Brian." She angrily capped the marker and threw it down, watching as it skidded across the floor. She adjusted to rest on her hip as she looked at him. His eyes tired and amused. And maybe something else, regret maybe? She couldn't be sure anymore.

"What the hell do you want now? Didn't you do enough, haven't you done enough?"

Had it been Friday he all over again he would have been surprised by her outburst. He even braced for another slap. But in the three days he deserved every outburst and more than one slap. The way he had hurt her was eating at him, and he wanted her now more than ever. He just didn't know if he could be the man she wanted or deserved. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees he spoke to the wall. Afraid that if he looked at her he would lose it and pin her to the floor in front of everyone on S.W.A.T.

"Look, what I did was wrong. And there is no excuse for it. I want to apologize and I do mean it what I say I'm sorry that I hurt you. Sorry for the bet, and sorry for leaving my wallet. But It's done and I can't take back what I did. You're amazing, and I want to give this another shot, a real shot. As a legit thing and not just sex. And if you can find it in you to forgive me there is one more thing you should know. Allison left me and the precinct because of you." Brian risked a glance at Liz, she looked ready to cry but her eyes still held onto the anger that was now mixed with confusion.

"Not like directly. She over heard me and Jim talking about you and my attraction to you and took it far to serious. So she dumped me and put in a transfer. I don't fully know what the fuck I am doing or how to do this. But I want to try this with you..." He trailed off feeling like a little kid talking to his first crush. His gazed had traveled back to the wall while talking and now he looked at her. Her dark green eyes swam with emotion as she bit her bottom lip. Brian found himself wishing that those lips were against his with the same passion as before.

Her voice was quiet in the eerie silence of the cage. The brick wall muffling most noise from the S.W.A.T. floor.

"I don't know if I can do that Brian." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

The hurt in Brian's eyes broke her heart. He rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip as his brows furrowed, and she regretted what she had just said. Her mind raced with what ifs and why nots.

"This isn't some dumb movie where the girls instantly forgives the guy that hurt her. It's not some dumb book either, I like you Brian. I like you a lot. But I...I want to try this with you, but you can't lie to me again, not about anything. No matter how simple. Understood?" He nodded his head quickly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I mean It. This has been way to much drama, in way to short a time. Fuck up again and that's it."

"Liz! Relax, I'm not going to fuck this up again. You have my word. I just want to know if this works, how will we-you...no, I mean how will we deal with Fuller?"

She thought about this for a moment, letting out a sigh as she looked at Brian's folded hands. He looked at her expectantly, his eyebrows raised. Finally she said," I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Brian breathed a sigh of relief clapping his hands on his knees. His looked at Liz and licked his bottom lips as he held her chin and pulled her face towards his pressing his lips to her soft full ones. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth as his other hand gripped the back of her head pulling her deeper into his kiss. Liz shifted her position on the floor, scooting on her knees and bracing her hands against Brian's thighs losing herself in the moment.

The flurry of voices and the chorus of beeps and buzzes from pagers pulled them from their shared moment. The pile of boxes thankfully shielded them from the floor beyond the cage window. Liz pulled away from Brian and stood up, his hand sliding down her arm and resting in her hand. She looked at him and he pulled her down from one more kiss. The moment was broken by the sound of Jim clearing his throat.

"So I take it you guys have kissed and made up?" Jim spoke with his usual nonchalance, as he spun his force issued pager between his fingers.

"Liz, sweetheart. I'm gonna need my piece, I dropped it with the new guy Friday night for cleaning and scope recal. Home invasion with a hostage. See what good stuff your missing out on Bri? Then again from the tent you're pitching looks like you're having more fun." He winked at Brian, who adjusted his pants where he sat and flipped him off.

"You know Jim, I like you but I'm not opposed to shooting you. Accidental discharge and all." Liz shot back as she handed the gun and a full clip to Jim. "Don't forget to sign it out."

Jim grinned broadly at Brian before signing out his weapon. He winked at Liz as he handed it back to her." I'm glad he got his head out of his ass for you. Maybe you'll shape his ass up. How about a little good luck kiss?" He tapped his cheek with his forefinger in a teasing gesture.

"Get to work you lazy bum." Liz laughed as Jim walked away to suit up. The warmth of Brian's lips on the back of her neck made her jump slightly, he had been so quiet she hadn't known that he had gotten up. The length of him was pressed against her back and his hands slide over her bare arms causing all sorts of dirty thoughts to pass through her mind.

Brian inhaled the smell of vanilla as he kissed the back of her head. He was happy for the first time in awhile. Fuller was just a hiccup in his forming plans. "So how about a lunch date? I know a great Mexican dive a few blocks from here." He leaned on the counter holding her hand as he looked at her.

"A lunch date? Like a first date type of deal?" She looked at him amused at the way he was acting. His whole demeanor had changed and he seemed more relaxed than he had in awhile, for once he didn't seem braced from a fight. And his puppy dog eyes drew her in and weakened any defense she had towards him. "Yeah, I could go for good Mexican." She smiled as a strand of red curls fell from her loose bun. Brian brushed the stray strand behind her ear.

As he smiled at her it occurred to her how odd she thought he looked in his blues. The way he brushed his hair made him seem older, more uptight than she knew him to be. She definitely preferred him out of work, hair asunder, shirt close fitting and untucked. Nothing compared to him first thing in the morning though. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought of him naked.

"You're blushing." He teased kissing her cheek. The loud squeal of unoiled hinges and the echoing thud of the heavy door caused Brian to step away quickly. They large room was now empty and quiet allowing no shield from the doors leading to the offices in front. The sound of soft soled shoes echoed as Fuller approached the cage, his gaze preoccupied with two thick folders.

"Brandt, Gamble. I want the two of you in my office now."


	12. Chapter 12

They followed Fuller to his office, keeping a few paces behind. The occasional eyes of coworkers watching them as they walked. Making Liz feel uncomfortable.

"Take a seat." Fuller gestured towards the chairs opposite his desk as he slammed the door and pulled the shades closed. As he walked to his desk he dropped the folders as he sat down, he leaned back in his chair looking from Liz to Brian, his face flushed.

"I would like to two of you to turn your attention to that television." He waved a hand an a remote to an old t.v. that was normally used to play ancient VHS tapes for monthly training. "As you both know you're cleaning out the gun cage for a remodel. Which includes moving all current materials to a temporary room down the hall, without cameras. However, I was wrong when I told you that the security camera's where not yet hooked up. It wasn't brought to my attention until Friday afternoon that the new camera's were in fact all set to go. But I figured I could trust officer Brandt enough that I did not need to inform her of their functioning. They started to record at 5 o'clock Friday afternoon. You both know where I'm going with this? Never mind. Just watch and you'll get the drift."

Liz had stopped listening and starred doe-eyed at her stepfather. Pleading with her eyes for him to not play whatever had been caught on tape. The hiss of the VCR snapped her attention back to the t.v. screen.

A gray scale version of Liz and Brian popped up on-screen as they talked while sitting on the desk. Then Brian kissed her. She left the heat rise to her face and watched as Brian pinched the space between his eyes before running his hand over his face. The tape played on and she wished to god it would stop.

"Imagine my dismay this morning Lizzie. Imagine me grabbing my coffee and going to check the tapes just to settle an odd feeling I had after seeing that wallet. I stopped it as soon as your shirt came off. What the hell am I suppose to do? And with him of all people." He gestured at Brian who had leaned back in his chair, a look of disdain on his face.

"Dad. Please let me explain." Brian looked at Liz with mild shock at the sound of someone calling Fuller dad. It seemed like such a foreign concept to him, Fuller having a family. Even if Liz wasn't his by blood. " It was my fault, not his. Please, don't punish him for what I started." She was ready to cry, every fiber of her being freaking out and going into over drive. She knew he wouldn't go so far as to fire her, but he hated Brian and this was just what he needed.

"Look Fuller- Captain Fuller, if you want to fire me go ahead. It's clear on the tape that I'm the reason that happened. But don't fire Liz for this. I know that she's your step daughter, I know you care about her as much as I do. And I'll accept termination as long as I can continue to see her."

Fuller sat in stunned silence as he looked at Brian. Then at Liz who was looking at the worn grey carpet of his office." I'm not going to fire either of you. What you do on your time is your business. But know that I will be watching the two of you very closely and should anything, and I mean anything happen here that could compromise my position as Captain then both of you will be looking at termination. Now get the hell out of my office."

Liz and Brian got up simultaneously and Brian held the door open for Liz to go before looking and smiling at Fuller. He briefly grabbed her hand as they walked back to the cage. "That went pretty well."

"Pretty well? You really think so huh? Jesus Christ Brian I wanted to tell him, explain things to him. Not for him to see me half-naked giving you a hand job." She rested her head against the cold steel door when they reached the cage. Looking for where the camera was. It sat stationery with its red light maliciously flashing. She moved towards it and stood directly under it and motioned for Brian to come over. He walked to where she stood and she pulled him to her and kissed him. "Think my dad would mind if I left early?"

"I don't think he'd have an issue with that at all, unless I left as well." He smiled as his hands slid down her sides and cupped her bottom forcing her closer as he kissed her. "I don't know if I can make it alone all day."

"Okay, let's get this shit finished. Just a few more hours. Do you want to just skip lunch? Maybe go for dinner instead?"

"Depends do I get to spend the night at your place? Without getting kicked out this time?" He looked at her with an amused smile gracing his lips.

"Maybe, can you grab the door?" She kissed him again before walking away and pushing a two-wheeler under a pile of boxes. Waiting for him to open the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mmmmmmmmm... God this is amazing." Liz smiled with pure contentment as she bit into her burrito. "You were right this place is heaven." She spoke while covering her mouth. Brian laughed at her, thinking that he loved how she took pleasure in the little things. He smiled warmly at Liz every thought of Allison gone. The pain that she had left him with seemed to have finally been stopped and he felt that warmth of happiness when he was with Liz. Even despite the drama. He didn't want to give her up.

"You're staring. Did I do something wrong?" She looked at Brian and felt the heat of self-consciousness rise to her cheeks. His tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip as he ran a hand through his hair, giving it a messy, bed head appearance. His lips spread in a smile that made her heart melt a little every time.

He laughed slightly," No you did nothing wrong. I was just thinking about something." He trailed off. Dinner had been his idea and even though he had known Liz for years, and had always liked her, he felt the pull in his heart was too soon.

"What is it?" She looked concerned, and knew she was being nosey. One thing she had learned over the past couple of years was that if Brian Gamble wanted to share, he shared. He folded his hands under his chin and the tattoo down the back of his arm flexed and she couldn't help but stare as he began to rub his hands together.

"Just that you're beautiful. Are you okay with taking the rest to go? Maybe go back to your place for a movie?" He raised his eyebrows is question. She knew that if they went back to her place any movie would go unwatched and the food would probably go uneaten. She bit his bottom lip trying to look torn and failing. She smiled warmly.

"Lets go." Brian waved over the waitress and asked for the food to go as he paid. When they stood he took Liz's hand and entwined his fingers with hers, running his thumb over the back of her hand. Only letting go for the brief car ride to her apartment.

Liz dropped her keys in the bowl on the table as they entered her apartment getting chills as she briefly recalled what they had done one it. Brian's arms wrapped around her stomach and he kissed the nape of her neck. His intense gaze reflected in her family photo. She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"You've gotten very...," she paused, searching for the word," ...affectionate tonight." She kissed him again as is hands slid from her waist to cup her bottom and pulling her deeper into his kiss. His tongue grazed her lower lip and she opened her mouth, beckoning his tongue with her own. He pulled away leaving her wanting more.

"Cherish this, it won't happen often." He smile, his eyes dark with lust as he kissed her again.

"Bedroom...now..." He spoke between kisses as he snaked his hands under her shirt. She smiled into his mouth and took his hand, leading him where he already knew to go. His shirt was over his head as soon as he entered the bedroom. His dog tags jingled as they bounced against his chest. He kissed her as he worked her shirt over her head, his warm hands pulling her by the waist.

Brian lowered her on the bed, intoxicating her with sweet kisses and love bites while his hands removed the rest of her clothes. Liz's hands ran over his chest and rib cage as he kissed the tender spot on her collar-bone and a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. He trailed kisses down her stomach and nipped playfully as he traveled further down her body. She ran her hands through his hair as he looked up at her, his eyes heavy with lust. He paused above her mound of red curls and gently pushed her legs open more. She gasped as he dipped his head down and traced slow circles around her swollen nub before sucking it between his lips. Causing her back as she moan his name.

Brian continued his slow torture of teasing her before lifting her further on the bed and kissing her deeply. He stepped away from her as he removed his pants, his darkened eyes taking in the full sight of Eliza's bare form in front of him, her face haloed by a mass of flaming red curls. He positioned himself on top of her kissing her with a need that filled every part of him. Her hands ran along his ribcage before she wrapped them around his neck.

Brian moaned as he pushed into her and she pulled him closer, his dog tags dragging along her skin. One rough hand ran down her side and along her thigh, taking pleasure in every sigh and moan that escaped her lips. Keeping a steady rhythm as he kissed her and tried to hold off for the moment when he felt her clasp around him. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as she pulled him closer, moaning his name and some obscenity he couldn't understand between her gasps. She arched against his body as hers gripped around him. Brian's pace quickened as he felt his own climax approach, and he groaned into her neck when she pulled him closer as his climax hit him hard. He braced himself on his forearms momentarily as he shook against her. Her skin damp from the thin layer of sweat that had formed on them.

Brian rolled onto his back next to Liz and she moved and rested her head on his chest. Listening to his heart as it's beating returned to normal. Brian ran a hand under her hair and placed it on the back of her damp neck and breathed deeply.

"Well that was different." Her voice had an edge of sleepiness to it as he looked down at her.

"Yeah it was," He looked down at her, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. He moved her slightly and kissed the top of her head. "I think I might...I think I love you." He whispered but she was already asleep and didn't hear him say it.


	14. Chapter 14

Brian was jolted from his nightmare by the shrill beep of Liz's alarm clock. For once the beep was a welcomed relief as he blindly reached for the clock. The light that seeped from around the curtains haloed Liz's sleeping form and Brian pulled her to him. She mumbled incoherently as Brian kissed a trail down her face and his hand caressed the side of her body. Liz smiled as Brian kissed and bit her lower lip, her arms snaking around his neck and pulling his naked body to hers.

He kissed her deeply as a weight settled in his stomach and Liz wrapped a leg around his waist, inviting him as her hands danced in his messy hair. His dog tags clicked together with every movement of their bodies. The sound was slowly drowned out by the moans that Brian evoked from Liz's lips. Her breathing quickened when Brian rolled onto his back, taking Liz with him and making her straddle him. Brian savored every moan that she made as he raked his nails down her stomach, leaving red scratches as he let her use him for her own release. His hands masterfully messaged her chest as he ran rough thumbs in circles around her hardened nipples. She moaned in pleasure as he rolled each hard bead between him fingers, gasping in surprised as Brian pinched gently. Each sound like music to his ears.

Brian bit down on his lip as he groaned and her pace quickened. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Liz as she moved against him and her breathing grew heavier. He felt himself teetering on the threshold of his own release as she rode him hard and her nails dug into the naked flesh of his back. He sucked a hardened bead into his mouth and bit gently. He plunged over the edge, cursing as he felt her spasm around him, crying his name. Brian held her close to him, panting into her naked flesh as they both trembled slightly.

"Liz?" His breathing steadied as he felt her hum a response into his neck." I...," He hesitated," I love you." He whispered the words as though speaking them to loud would cause them to be lost. Liz leaned away from him, her brow furrowed as she searched his face for a trace of a lie, not totally believing that he meant it. His face was set and his eyes hopefully, as he bit his lip nervously. A grin graced Liz's face as she kissed him, pushing him back on the bed, feeling him slide from her, spent.

"I love you too." He smiled into her kiss as he buried his hands in her flaming curls, the weight still there. "You need to get dressed." She spoke between kisses, the alarm clock now reading 8:00 a.m. Brian gave her his puppy eyes as she got off him and playfully threw his clothes at him as she tugged a night-shirt over her head.

"What about you?" He asked as he stood and tugged his pants on.

Liz swallowed a lump in her throat. "I have today off. I always do...every year. It's my moms death day." Brian's face fell as he sighed and walked over to her. Taking her in his arms, the feeling making her feel warm and safe.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No." She spoke into his chest, inhaling his scent." I'll be fine, just a few errands and a cemetery visit."

"Alright." He released her and finished dressing. "If you need anything, and I mean anything don't hesitate to call me. Okay?" She smiled as he nodded already feeling as though she needed him. He kissed her again, long and with all the feeling he could muster before leaving. The weight in his stomach heavier as the door clicked shut behind him.

Brian entered the cage as Lieutenant Valasquez entered and yelled for everyone to suit up. The clock read 9:05. He walked towards Brian, an air of urgency in his step.

"Gamble you too. T.J. is sick we need another." The command was there and Brian was itching to get back in the field. He was dressed in ten and in the van, Jim giving him a pat on the back, and a nod as Valasquez began his quick brief.

"We have a hostage situation inside a bank. We do not know how many hostages. We do not know how many gun men. But shots have been fired, and screams have been heard. Street, you will lead your team in through an access in the roof, it will drop you into a storage room. Same as all other banks. From there you will be given directions. Helmets on. Lets do this."

9:30 a.m.

The access was small. It barely allowed for the few S.W.A.T. members to shimmy in. The drop was quick, and luckily quiet. Jim lay on his stomach by the door with Brian standing above him. A compact mirror stretched out and Jim held up two fingers to indicate he had two gunmen in sight. Jim pulled the mirror back and Brian crouched next to him. Jim whispered into his mic.

Brian heard the crackle as the orders came in and they eased the door shut. The gunmen were both turned away and Brian quickly ducked out of the room and behind a desk. It was a dance that he and Jim had done a dozen times before. All bank branches had a similar layout within their respective corporations. It only differed when you got to credit unions. He scoped the room quickly, they had about twenty people face down on the floor, a man lay bloodied his head in the lap of a women with flaming red hair.

Brian felt his heart stop as a gun was pointed in Liz's face. She held her hands out and shook her head as the man yelled gibberish in her face. Her palms were stained with blood and tears streaked her face. She kept repeating he's dead as the gunman continued to yell. Brian's finger was held poised over the trigger, waiting for the order. Jim waved and got Brian's attention as Valasquez's voice spoke in his ear telling him to hold his position.

It happened in a matter of seconds. A gunman panicked and pulled his trigger, spraying bullets. Brian squeezed his trigger at the same time Jim did. Hitting his target as hostages scattered and he lost track of Liz. He ran from his position pushing through the crowd of panicked people. Liz lay a few feet from the body of the man who's head had laid in her lap. Brian felt his whole world go out from under him as he slid across the blood slicked floor.

Liz held her hand over a wound in her chest close to her heart. Brian threw his weapon down as he knelt next to her, putting pressure on the wound as blood seeped between her fingers and into his hand. Her eyes looked at him in shock as the color began to fade from her cheeks and her mouth opened as if to speak. He felt the tears stinging his eyes. As he told her to hold on, begged her to hold on, as her breathing began to slow. Her bloodied hand touched his cheek before falling away, her eyes fluttering shut as her labored breaths became shallower before they ceased altogether.

Jim stood over Brian as he held her body and tears flowed freely from his eyes. He felt his world fall out from under him.


End file.
